Spinosaurus
jjjkkkkk Spinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost= Badge Unlockable |healtht=Starting Elder |healthl=310 1860 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=32 192 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Spinosaurus is a very large carnivorous dinosaur.It relies mostly on bleed damage and tanking opponents in order to win battles. It is unlocked by surviving 10 Days as a herbivore. It induces a tremendous amount of bleed with its attack, making it difficult to escape alive from one. It also swims deliberately faster than most other dinosaurs, a trait it shares with the Baryonyx. Because of this the Spinosaur feels safest right between land and sea, where it can escape apexes from both elements. |-|Classic Spinosaurus= The Classic Spinosaurus is the old Spinosaurus model.Some players still use it due to them wanting a retro bipedal Spinosaurus.It is purple. |-|Classic Spinosaurus V2= 262x262px|moistness = none}} Classic Spinosaurus V2 is a quadrupedal, dark green theropod with a lime green dorsal fin and a yellow underbelly. It is based on El Ibrahim's 2014 reconstruction of the Spinosaurus, which introduced the world to a four-legged dinosaur. But that seems improbable, and right now it is bipedal again, albeit with shorter legs and longer build. The Spinosaurus was the fourth dinosaur to be remade thrice, the first being Tyrannosaurus Rex the second being Albino Terror, and the third being Carcharodontosaurus. |-|Kaiju Spinosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=50 Robux |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=310 1860 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Kaiju Spinosaurus is charcoal black, with white spikes on the back. It is based off of Godzilla, from the Heisei era, and is one of the few skins that cost robux. |-|Movie Spinosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=TBA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=310 1860 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Movie Spinosaurus is a very light gray color, with a grayish round spike on its back with light red on the edges. It also has yellow eyes. It is based off the Jurassic Park III Spinosaurus, and is part of the movie skin series.This Spinosaurus is currently the second biggest carnivore in game,matching a Albino Terror in size and only outsized by the Megavore. But weak as it is,the intimidation factor and bleed are important. It got its own roar in a recent update, which is in fact, the roar from Jurassic Park III.. |-|Ancient Aegypiticus Spinosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=2080 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=310 1860 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Ancient Aegypiticus Spinosaurus is, like most older Spino models, bipedal. It is based off a mummy. Its body is green and tan with plants and vines hanging off of the model. |-|Fossil Spinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=2080 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=310 1860 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Fossil Spinosaurus is a Halloween event skin which was released during the Halloween 2015 event. To obtain this, the player had to find the fossil in the map which is now known as the 'main map' It was then released again in 2016, along with the other fossils and 4 new ones. |-|Grizzly Spinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=2040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=310 1860 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Grizzly Spinosaurus is one of the few skins in the game that are played more than their original versions.It is bigger than the normal Spinosaurus, and walks on all fours. It is based off a grizzly bear. |-|Peak Spinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=Only availabe on the 2016 winter event,find the large white gift on the winter map. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=310 1860 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Peak Spinosaurus is a white spinosaurus with rectangular icy blue eyes with slit pupils. It has brown legs with icy blue claws, with the hindlegs having longer claws. At the end of its tail is what appears to be a block of ice while the sails on its back are instead supposed to resemble snowy mountains, with icy blue tips and a dark brown base. |-|Mayhem Spinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=1500 (Random from an egg at the Trading Map) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=310 1860 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Mayhem Spinosaurus is a mechanical skeleton-like Spinosaurus with a bone-like sail and claws. It has a color-changing sail, eyes, mouth and spine. It is one of the rarest Mayhems, with only the mayhem Gojirasaurus being rarer. It can be hatched from a mayhem egg using 1500 DNA. |-|Plush Spinosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=500 (Random from an egg at the Trading Map) |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=310 1860 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=28 168 |oxygen=120 |desc= |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=13600 LBS}} The Plush Spinosaurus is a plushie resembling the default Spinosaurus skin. It was released at the same time as the other plushies. Instead of bleeding normal blood, it "bleeds" plushie stuffing. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores